A light emitting diode (LED) which is a semiconductor light emitting device using a nitride semiconductor is used, for example, for a display apparatus, lighting apparatus or the like. A laser diode (LD) is used for a light source for reading or writing from or onto a high-density memory disc or the like.
For such semiconductor light emitting device, a higher luminance is demanded.